The Prom
'' Fan Fiction (Episode begins with the Girls Lookin at the Prom Poster where the Text Is Friday Night ''Prom Tonight 7Pm) (All the Girls Leave Except Penny ) Penny: Oh Its Gonna Be a Great Ball! I Hope Gumball Would Ask me to The Prom. Penny: But... Penny: *Dissappointed* Why would he Invite a Person like me? (Then Aguilera Comes) Aguilera: Hey Penny you look .....sad. Penny: Oh It's Nothing.. Aguilera: No Penny, I Can Feel you not in the Best Mood Right now! Penny: How do you know? Aguilera: Its My BFF Sense! Penny: What's that? Aguilera: That Dosen't Matter Right now. Aguilera: What Does Matter its. Aguilera: Penny what is wrong? Penny: Oh Its Just that I Really want to Invite Gumball to the Prom Tonight! Penny: But *sigh* Its Hard. Aguilera: Penny I Know how it Feels, And I know how it is to get a No from a Guy You like. Penny: But Aguilera Couldn't you help me with Ask Gumball? Aguilera: No, But I can Help with Dressin You Up! Penny: Really? Aguilera: Yeah!, I will Make you Look like a Star! And then he Can't Refuse you! Penny: Oh Thank You Aguilera! Where will we Begin? Aguilera: The Mall! (At The Mall) Aguilera and Penny is in a Boutique Aguilera: So What do you think? Penny is in some Red Shoes Penny: Hmmmm... They too Atuman Red. I'm more with Sunset Red. Aguilera: But These are so Much Like these Shoes Dorothy Wears from the Wizard of Oz! They are Perfect! Penny: I'm Sorry, Couldn't you find some Others? Aguilera: Okay. Aguilera goes off to find some Other shoes and she comes back with some Yellow Aguilera: What about These? Penny: Hmmm Yeah these are Good! I Like Them. Aguilera: Then Take em' On! Then Aguilera Gives Penny The Shoes and Penny Takes them On Aguilera: So do you Like them? Penny: Yes! These are Perfect! Aguilera: Great! Step 2! Then Penny and Aguilera is Now in a Dance Room Aguilera: Dancing! Aguilera: The Greatest Thing with a Prom Is The Music You can Dance to, Aguilera: So Penny I'm Gonna Learn you How to Dance! Penny: But Aguilera! I Suck at Dancing! Everytime I Try to Dance I Just Stumbles and Falls down on the Ground Penny: And do You know How Long time it takes to learn How to Dance It can Take Minutes, Hours, Days, YEARS!! Aguilera: Penny I'm gonna Teach you how to Dance In This Song! But the Song Dosent Play Aguilera: Sorry I Will Just turn the Music Player on. Then Aguilera Goes over to the Music Player and Starts the Song Song Begins with Dancing Queen' Theme Aguilera is Dancing Around Penny Aguilera: You can Dance You can Jive Havin the Time of your Life! OoOoh! See That Girl Then Aguilera Points at a Picture of a Ballet Dancer And Penny Turns her to it Aguilera: Watch her Scene Diggin in the Dancing Queen! .................... Aguilera: Friday Night and the Lights are Low Aguilera: Lookin out for a Place To Go Aguilera: Where they Play the Right Music Everything is Sweet You come in to Look for a King Aguilera: Anybody Could be that Guy! Night is Young and the Music's Higggggh! Aguilera: With a Bit of Rock Music Everything is Fine You in a Mood for a Dance! Aguilera: And When You Get the Chance! Aguilera: You are the Dancing Queen! Young and Sweet Only Thirteen! Aguilera: Dancing Queen! Feel the Beat from the Tambourine! Oh yeaaaah! Aguilera:You can Dance! You can Jive! Having the Time of your Life! OoOoh! Aguilera: See that Girl Wacth her Scene Diggin in the Dancing Queen! Song Ends There is quiet for some Seconds Penny: Wow Aguilera... Now with Big eyes Penny: That was Amazing! Aguilera: So! do you think you can do it? Penny: Yes! Now I'm gonna Ask Gumball Penny is just About to Leave then Aguilera Says Aguilera: W-w-w-wait! There is still one Step back! Penny: What? Aguilera: MAKE UP! Penny is now Sittin on a Chair Lookin in a Mirror Aguilera: Make up is Always the Right Thing for a Prom! Penny: Okay But.. Aguilera: Less Talkin, More Make Uppin! Then Aguilera Puts all kind of Make up On Penny Aguilera: DONE! (Penny Looks Faboulous) Penny: WOW! Aguilera: See that what I call a Star! Penny: Oh Aguilera, Thank you So Much! I'm Very Pleaseful To you! Aguilera: That's Nothing! Aguilera: Well There's still 4 Hours to the Ball! Aguilera: You know what You Gonna Do? Penny: I'm Gonna Call Gumball and ask him! Aguilera: Right! Penny: Oh Aguilera I'm So thankful for you Could help me (Penny Kisses Aguilera's cheek) Aguilera:........Did you just kiss on the cheek? (Later at Penny's House she calls Gumball) Penny: Hey Gumball. (Attractive Voice) Gumball: P-p-penny? Why are you calling me? (Nervous) Penny: You know what there is going to Happen tonight? Gumball: Uuuhm? No. Penny: The Prom! Gumball: Oh Okay. Penny: And You know what Gumball? Gumball: Hm What.. Penny: I Want to go.. Penny:..With you. (Gumball gives a Gasp) Gumball: Really! Penny: So what do you say? Penny: Gumball?..Gumball! (At The Watterson's House Gumball has Dropped the Phone on the Floor because of Suprisement) Penny: Hmm..I Take that as A Yes! (Penny hangs up and walks happily away) (At Dat House) Gumball: She She, Asked me! Gumball: T-t-to the Prom! Gumball: At the School! Gumball: TONIGHT!! Gumball: YES YES!! (Gumball Speeds up to the His Room where Fireball is Making his Homework) Gumball: FIREBALL FIREBALL GREAT NEWS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Fireball: What Gumball, I'm makin your homework! (Gumball takes Fireball's Homework and throws it out of the Window) Fireball: What, is wrong with you!!!!!!? Gumball: Penny!!!! Asked me to the Prom!!! Fireball: Yea! Right! Gumball: It's True Ponghead!! Gumball: I Even recorded it! On my tape recorder! (Gumball shows his Tape Recorder and plays the message) Penny:'' And you know what Gumball.....I Want to go..with you'' (Tape ends) Fireball: Wow It's true.. Gumball: (Fast Talking) When is the Prom Starting?, what should I wear?, What is I'm going to do?! Fireball: Yeah, You're Not going to wear clothes from the dump! Fireball: You're Going to wear some Real! Prom clothes! Fireball: You need advice from a! Fireball: Real Gentleman. (Old English Accent) Gumball: Okay?, Do you have some Prom clothes? Fireball: Nope. I never goes to the prom. Gumball: What? But why? Fireball: I'm Always busy with Makin your Homework! Gumball: Oh, Gumball: Don't you just has some Formal Clothes? Fireball: Hmmm, I Have a Smoking. Fireball: But I could only wear it when I was Eight Years old. (Gumball runs over to the dresser and takes a Smoking up and Puts it on) Fireball: What?!, You're Thirteen! But it somehow fits you Perfectly?! Gumball: Does that mean I'm Tall as a Eight year old?! Fireball: LOL! Yes! Gumball: All Right, now what? Fireball: Hmmm..I Think we also should Work on your Phrases. Gumball: What's Wrong with my Phrases? Fireball:...............Everything (Later down in the Livingroom) Fireball: Okay Gumball, What do you think you are going to say to her When you will meet her Later? Gumball: Hmmmmmmm..Hi Penny! Fireball: NO! Gumball that's the most Average Phrase you can say to a Prom! Gumball: Hey! It's the first time I ever have Participating in a Prom! Fireball: Let me Demonstrate how you says Hi to a Girl. (Fireball walks into the Kitchen and Comes out with a Broomstick) Fireball: Imagine this is Penny! Fireball: *Cough* Hey Penny you look Fabolous Tonight, Shall we?..Go In? Fireball: What do you think that Gumball? Gumball: That was Good! Fireball: Okay now its your turn! (Fireball gives Gumball the broomstick) Gumball: *Cough* Hey Penny you look fabolouuuuusssss!(Gumball Stumbles and falls on the floor) Gumball: Uhm Fireball (Shows the Broomstick who has broke in two Pieces) I Think I broke Penny. Fireball: (Facepalm) (Nicole comes down from Upstairs) Nicole: What is going on down here? Fireball: Penny has asked Gumball to the Prom, And I'm helping him with his Phrases Nicole: (Gasp) Oh my God! Penny has really asked you?! Nicole: Its a Real date?! Gumball: Eeyup. Nicole: Can I Help? Fireball: I Think It's Better that I'm Helping. Nicole: You sure you not need help from me? Fireball: I Think its better he gets help from someone who is Around his Age Fireball: Like me, Nicole: Okay then I Just goes Upstairs (Dissappointed) (Later On the day its has Became Night) Fireball: Okay Gumball I Think you're Ready now! Gumball: Okay! Fireball: Are you Nervous? Gumball: A Little bit, Fireball: Hey Mom! Could you drive Gumball over to Penny's House! Nicole From upstairs: Okay I will be down in a Minute! (Later Gumball and Nicole has Arrived to Penny's House) (Gumball walks over to the Door and Rings on it) (Penny Opens the door) Penny: Hey Gumball, Gumball: Woow Penny you look Fabolous! Penny: Oh Thank you. Gumball: Wait a Minute... isn't that one of Aguilera's Prom Dresses? Penny: No..Maybe..Shouldn't we go now? Gumball: Okay (Stars in eyes) (Penny and Gumball goes into the Car and drives to The School Ball) (At the Watterson's House) (Fireball calls Aguilera) Fireball: Hey Aguilera, Aguilera: Hi Fireball, Fireball: Are you free tonight? Aguilera: Oh Sorry I'm Busy! I'm gonna be the Prom's DJ! Fireball: Really? Aguilera: Yeah! I'm gonna play a Awesome Track Called Track Blasters! and other kind of Romantic Music! Fireball: Okay yeah, So Bye. Aguilera: Bye (Hangs up) Fireball: Hmmmmmm..Track Blasters... that dosen't sound like a Romantic song. (Fireball goes Upstairs and Turns on the Compuer and goes on Lickypedia.com (Parody of Wikipedia) and Searches on Track Blasters) Fireball: Okay..Aha..Aha WHAT?! Fireball: Because of the Songs Hard Dubstep and Techno sound, the song can cause Extremely Dangerous Seizures and possibly death Fireball: Oh No! Fireball: I Have to stop Aguilera before she plays the Song! (Fireball speeds out of the House and starts running to the School) (At Elmore Junior High Gumball and Penny has just arrived to the Ball) Nicole: Now have fun you guys (Nicole Drives Away) Gumball: *Cough* Penny Shall we?...Go in Penny: Yes why not. (Gumball and Penny walks into the School and enters the Ball Hall) (In the Ball Room there is alot of the School Students with their Dates. There's even a few adults in there) Gumball: Do you want some Punch my darling? Penny: Of Course, (Gumball And Penny walks over to the table with Punch and takes a Glass of the Punch) (Gumball hands over a Glass of Punch to penny) Gumball: Here my Darling, (Penny takes the Punch) Penny: Thanks Gumball, You're a Real Gentlemen. (Meanwhile Fireball is using all his Energy to Run over to the School) Fireball Breathing Loudly while Running: Most...Save...Party! (Fireball reaches the School and stops at a Streetlight) Fireball: (Breathing Loudly) Wow..Have I Really run all over from my House to the School?... Fireball: Impressing! (Fireball Runs into the School and enters the Ballroom) (Aguilera is over at the DJ Console controlling the Music then he Walks in a Microphone) Aguilera: Okay Students! The next one is Track Blasters! (Everyone cheers) Chris: (hand ear plugs to his date) Put these on. (The two did so) Fireball: Oh no! (While Fireball is running through the Crowd of Students he is saying No no no no!) AiAi: (With MeeMee) Hey! (Meanwhile Penny and Gumball is in the Universe...Again..) Gumball: Oh Penny even though we only have been Partying in like 2 Minutes, Its still have been the Best Night of my entire Life Penny, Penny: I Say that Too Gumball, (Meanwhile Fireball Reaches the DJ Console where Aguilera is about to Play Track Blasters) Fireball: AGUILERA! DON'T PLAY TRACK BLASTERS! Aguilera: What? (Takes off Headphones) Play Trackblasters? Aguilera: Okay! (Takes the Headphones on again) Fireball: NO! (When Aguilera plays Track Blasters A Big Sound of Dubstep and Techno sound comes out of the Speakers and Gives everybody in the Ballroom a Sezure and also Interrupts Gumball and Penny's Kiss who also gets a Seizure) (Fireball also has a Seizure) (The big wave also comes to Chris and Jill, which the wave knock the ear plugs off and they get a seizure) (Meanwhile Aguilera is not Having a Seizure, she is Looking confused at the Students and the two adults) Aguilera: Woah! What is Going on? Aguilera: WOW! That's what I call a Confessions on a Dance Floor! (When Aguilera takes off the Headphones she gets a Seizure too) THE END! Trivia *This is the episode where Chris only have one line. *Aguilera didn't know the side effects from listing to Track Blasters. *Anais and Richard are the only Watterson's that didn't appeared. Category:Fanfictions Made by Doctor.wii Category:Short Fanfictions Category:Season 2 Category:Fanfiction Stories